MLPFIM - one-shot
by Xephos of Space
Summary: AU- what if my OC Destiny was the one who gave Twilight her wings? just a ne-shot may do other ones in the future.


**Do not ask, I just felt that in my AU, Destiny would be the one to grant Twilight her wings. (shrugs) I'm so weird. **  
><strong>Anyway onto the one-shot.<strong>

**X.X**

Twilight Sparkle blinked as she looked around, what had happened? One moment she had been with her friends and fixed the spell and then the element reacted on there own.

"Hello? Where am I?" Twilight's voice echoed though out the large endless space. "What is this place?"

Twilight narrowed her eye's as she saw some pony walk towards her, not just any. An alicorn. The soft pink alicorn smiled, as she blinked her crimson eyes.

"Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle" Her voice echoed like Twilight's had. The purple pony stared up at her, taking in what this pony looked like. She had long red to blue hair, and it was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a crown that sat against her forehead and golden shoes that stopped half way, her back hoofs having simple shoes with ribbon up her legs. On her ear was a earring that looped round to the other part of her ear with a star hanging from it loosely. Her tail was long and had two ribbons wrapped round it.

"I've been waiting for a while,...I knew you could do it."

"W-who are you?" Twilight asked as she blinked again. The alicorn blinked.

"Oh, right" she chuckled which echoed still, "Forgive me, young one. My name is Destiny, I am the original Alicorn princess." Twilight gasped then she bowed to Destiny, who shook her head, "There is no need little one, now come along, I've been waiting for you."

Twilight trotted towards Destiny, "Princess... I don't understand. What did I do?"

Destiny smiled down at the purple pony, "You did something today that's only once been done before." Destiny had the spell book that Princes Celestia had given to Twilight appear. "Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you and I do." Destiny looked at Twilight as she began to walk, "The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight Sparkle."

"Ready?" Twilight blinked in confusion, and walked after Destiny, "Ready for what?"

As they walked, moving images appeared both sides of them, showing Twilight's life since she had been living in Ponyville as well as some of her life in Canterlot. Twilight watched them in awe.

Destiny smiled as she began to sing, "

_You've come such a long, long way,_

_And I've watched you from that very first day._

_To see how you might grow,_

_To see what you might do,_

_To see what you've been through,_

_And all the ways you've made me proud of you."_

Twilight stared at Destiny as she sung, her eye's moving from image to image.

"_It's time now for a new change to come,_

_You've grown up and your new life has begun._

_To go where you will go,_

_To see what you will see,_

_To find what you will be,_

_For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny~"_

Destiny opened her large wings and lifted from the ground as she began to glow.

Twilight suddenly looked down as a purple ball came off from her chest. She was lifted into the air her mane and tail flying from the wind that was created as the ball of light spun around her. Destiny smiled as she landed. She light became brighter and she disappeared.

Twilight's cutie mark appeared in the sky of Ponyville, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike all watched in shock as the bright light descended to the ground and formed the figure of Twilight. The girls cover her eye's from the light.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Applejack was first to speak. Twilight climbed to her hoofs and her wings shot open. The others gasped at the sight.

"Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it!" Applejack spoke again as she walked closer to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash flew over and off the ground as she exclaimed, "Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy!" she let out a laugh as she hugged Twilight.

Rarity walked over next, "Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible."

Pinkie Pie suddenly screamed "Alicorn party!" and blew party a horn as she somehow swung in front of them on a swing. Making them jump and stare in shock

Fluttershy was next, "Wow... You look just like a princess!"

"That's because she _is _a princess." They gasped, Twilight new that voice. They all turned to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing just behind the alicron that Twilight had just met and who turned her into one!

"Huh?" they all stared at her.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie pulled out a glass of water, takes a mouth full and spits it out. Destiny chuckled at her action.

"A... A princess?" Twilight looked up when Celestia placed a hoof on her former students shoulder.  
>"Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess." she named each one, Destiny's eye wonder over each element holder.<p>

"But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore?" Destiny chuckled as well as the pony sister's.

"Not in the same way as before. she'll still be here to help and guide you, but their all _your _students now, too. You are an inspiration to them all, Twilight." Twilight as well as the others all looked towards the pink alicorn, they bowed to her.

"But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?" Destiny rubbed her chin.

She giggled before speaking again, "There will be time for all of that later."

"If ya' don't mind us askin'," Applejack spoke and Destiny looked over to her, "Just who are ya'"

Destiny smiled. "I'm name is Destiny, I am the original alicron and creature of the elements of harmony." the girls gasped.

Destiny smiled at them before looking back to Twilight, whispering in her ear. "If you ever need my guidance, you'll find a magic mirror in your bedroom. You'll know what to do next." Destiny winked at her before opening her large wings.

She looked towards Celestia and nodded, then towards Luna, "Goodbye, little Luna." Luna blushed slightly.

"Please refrain from calling me that, Princess Destiny." They shared a chuckle. "

But I must be off now, young one." Destiny nodded towards Twilight, who smiled in a big flap, Destiny had disappeared into the dark night sky.


End file.
